Tout doit disparaitre
by CPAF
Summary: Depuis qu'il drague plus ou moins ouvertement Sam, SG1 en a marre du boulet McKay. Ils ont donc décidé de s'en débarrasser. Mais attention ils doivent tout de même rester discret pour ne pas se faire réprimander. Mais sont-ils si discrets ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous ! **

**Note : Voici donc le premier chapitre de la première Fics Exquise du CPAF. Le principe de la Fics Exquise est simple _un chapitre = un auteur_. Le tout sous le même thème donné par le MJ. POur plus de renseignements voir le sujet sur le forum du CPAF (le lien est sur le profil ^^).** **On commence cette fics avec ChaOsbang ;) ! **

* * *

Le sergent Samuel Jenkins regarda les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur le Docteur MacKay en soupirant. Il allait louper une bonne journée. Ce matin, quand on l'avait affecté à l'entrée, il avait presque sourit, c'était un poste sympa, avec un peu moins de risques, et même si les risques faisaient partie de son métier, il n'avait pas envie de louper la naissance de son fils parce qu'il avait été blessé lors d'une intrusion. Maintenant qu'il avait vu le boulet entrer dans la base, il regrettait un peu d'être aussi loin de l'action. Lorsque Mackay était dans la base, tout le monde voulait une place de choix pour le spectacle. A chaque fois, sa journée était un enfer, que ce soit de sa faute ou non.

Bah, au moins il aurait l'aide de Caldwell, il était aux caméras aujourd'hui, il lui montrerait les vidéos. Samuel vérifia que personne d'autre n'était à l'entrée avant de se remettre sur son jeu de solitaire. Quelques temps plus tard, Malone, un des membres de SG7 vint l'interrompre.

« Je rêve ou j'ai vu MacKay sortir de l'ascenseur y'a dix minutes? demanda-t-il.

- Tu rêves pas, ça va encore être une bonne journée.

- J'espère que ce sera aussi bien que la dernière fois. Il a vraiment prit cher, le boulet.  
- La dernière fois ? demanda Jenkins.

- Ouais, c'était y'a… Deux semaines je crois. Peut être un peu plus. On l'a vu ressortir de la douce de la salle de sport en hurlant, tout rouge, et il avait pas fait deux pas qu'il était étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage. Paraît que Carter aurait montré quelques trucs de plomberie à Jackson. »

Jenkins éclata de rire, suivit de peu par son ami. Caldwell avait vraiment intérêt à lui montrer les vidéos.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est eux? demanda-t-il après une pause.

- Ouais, une fois, c'était tellement tordu que c'était signé O'Neill. En même temps, il l'a pas volé, même si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est, il doit au moins le respect à Carter, et ce qu'il fait est tout sauf respectueux. »

Samuel ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin, et Malone repartit en direction de l'intérieur de la base.

Le capitaine Malone faisait partie de ceux auxquels SG1 avait sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois. Alors c'était plus que normal, pour lui, d'être de leur côté quoi qu'il se passe. Il descendit au -22 pour aller faire un tour au Mess et croisa deux gardes dans le couloir en train d'essayer de se retenir de rire. Ca sentait le MacKay.

« Quelque chose de drôle, les gars?

- Non mon capitaine, enfin si, juste le Docteur MacKay, répondit l'un des deux hommes. »

L'air intéressé de Malone lui fit comprendre qu'il devait continuer.

« J'ai dû l'escorter à l'infirmerie y'a vingt minutes. Le pauvre avait le pouce cassé.

- Déjà? Demanda Malone avait un sourire. Comment il a fait son compte, l'idiot?

- Une pile de livres… Vous comprenez, les livres du Docteur Jackson sont très lourds, et le major Carter en avait absolument besoin… »

Uh, bien sur. Cette andouille de MacKay avait voulu craner et il l'avait payé. Bien fait. Avec un peu de chance, il déréglerait moins de trucs dans la salle de la porte s'il n'avait plus l'utilité de sa main. Y'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit la droite, comme ça, il ne pourrait plus rien faire du tout. Malone se retint d'éclater de rire avec difficulté quand il imagina le boulet essayer d'aller aux toilettes avec sa main droite dans le plâtre. Il n'était déjà pas doué quand il les avait les deux… Ah!

Le soldat Starks se tourna vers Barns, une nouvelle recrue et entreprit de lui expliquer la situation, après tout, on lui avait ordonné de lui faire visiter la base et de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait à savoir.

« J'crois qu'il faut que je t'explique là. Je t'ai déjà parlé de SG1?

- Nope, répondit Barns.

- Parfait. C'est la première équipe à avoir traversé la porte après la réactivation du programme. Notre meilleure équipe, des genre de héros quoi. L'équipe est composée du colonel O'Neill, un peu grincheux, mais vachement sympa, du major Carter, une scientifique, du Docteur Jackson, un archéologue et de Teal'c, un ancien Jaffa qui a décidé d'aider la Terre dans la lutte contre les Goa'ulds. Ils sont vraiment soudés, un peu comme une famille, tu vois. Ils ont vu pas mal de merdes ensembles et s'en sont toujours sortis, enfin, à part Jackson, qui a dû mourir au moins deux fois, si c'est pas plus, on n'a pas tous les détails quand on est pas gradé.

« Mackay le mec que t'as vu tout à l'heure, est un scientifique bidon qui a craqué sur Carter, et qui se gêne pas pour lui faire des avances. Ca plait pas à SG1, encore moins à O'Neill, mais ça tu le verras tout seul, j'préfère pas trop en dire, les murs ont des oreilles. Bref, du coup, SG1 se gêne pas pour lui faire des crasses, plus ou moins méchantes. Rien de bien grave, mais comme il est vachement maladroit, ça pourrait facilement passer pour des accidents, tu vois.

- Comment ça a commencé? Demanda Barns.

- La première fois, c'était presque un accident. Mackay avait reçu l'ordre d'assister à un cours de self défense donné par Teal'c. Tu l'as déjà vu? Non? Bah en gros, c'est une baraque. Genre une montagne de muscles. Enfin bref. D'après ce que des autres gars qui étaient là m'ont raconté, le boulet, c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle, le boulet aurait fait une remarque déplacée sur le… Hum, le postérieur du major Carter en tenue de sport. Quand Teal'c a fait les groupes pour la mise en pratique de son cours, il a choisi MacKay pour aller avec lui, et il lui a démonté la tête. Il en est ressorti avec des bleus un peu partout et un bel œil au beurre noir.

- Personne n'a rien dit?

- Personne ne dira jamais rien. SG1, ils nous ont tous sauvé la peau au moins une fois. Que ce soit sur le terrain ou dans la base lors des invasions. C'est les meilleurs. »

Barns fit bien attention de noter dans un coin de sa tête de ne faire aucune remarque sur le major Carter en présence de qui que ce soit, et suivit Starks lorsqu'il lui proposa de lui faire rencontrer quelques personnes qui pourraient lui en dire plus sur les petites mésaventures de ce pauvre scientifique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Meloe  
**Bêta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** We don't own SG1 or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée de l'air, Barns s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. Ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé cependant – outre l'existence d'autres formes de vie et la possibilité de voyages interstellaires, bien sûr – était qu'il se retrouverait spectateur de la plus grande séance de torture jamais infligée à un homme.

Apparemment McKay avait soit un goût prononcé pour le masochisme, soit perdu l'usage de cette matière grise dont il était si fier. Barns tendait vers la seconde option. Ou les deux, probablement les deux, décida-t-il en se rappelant les tremblements compulsifs qui avaient secoués le scientifique la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, celui-ci avait gagné quelques tics nerveux au passage.

« Barns ! l'interpella Malone, tirant efficacement le jeune soldat de ses pensées.

— Mon capitaine ?

— Starks va être occupé pour le reste de la journée, lui apprit-il. Rendez-vous aux quartiers de confinement, cellule AC-117. Escortez le prisonnier jusqu'à la salle DF-122, lui ordonna-t-il en lui remettant une carte magnétique.

— Un prisonnier, monsieur ?

— Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dis, soldat. Et pas un mot, lui enjoignit Malone avant de tourner les talons. »

Barns fronça les sourcils, surprit de se voir attribuer une telle responsabilité dès sa première semaine au SG-C. Haussant les épaules en décidant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas désobéir à un ordre direct, le militaire se dirigea vers les quartiers de confinement.

Après trois cul-de-sac, deux mauvais étages et un passage dérangeant par le labo d'un dénommé Felger, Barns finit par trouver son chemin jusqu'à la cellule désignée. Sa première rencontre avec un extra-terrestre, songea-t-il en se redressant avec fierté. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, sourit le jeune homme avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se retrouver nez à nez avec… un humain.

« Vous êtes le prisonnier ? demanda-t-il, la déception perçant ostensiblement dans sa voix.

— Ça ou votre notion de l'hospitalité est à revoir, lui répondit hautainement son interlocuteur. »

Barns se renfrogna un instant avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait bel et bien une race d'extra-terrestres à l'apparence humaine. Le simple fait de respirer soudain un peu plus difficile, le militaire déglutit avant de demander :

« Vous… vous êtes un Goa'Uld.

— Non, je suis un Asgard, railla l'intéressé en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux. »

Il n'avait jamais vu d'Asgard, mais Barns se souvenait distinctement avoir entendu O'Neill évoquer leurs petits derrières gris. Et son interlocuteur n'était ni petit, ni gris.

« Ba'al, Maître de l'Univers et accessoirement votre dieu, lui apprit finalement le prisonnier en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous pouvez vous agenouiller, ajouta-t-il, magnanime. »

Le jeune homme renvoya un regard mauvais au Goa'uld. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse parler de la sorte. Ce n'était pas lui qui était prisonnier, après tout, décida-t-il.

« Sortez, ordonna-t-il avant de venir placer le canon de son révolver entre les omoplates de son prisonnier.

— Où allons-nous ?

—Ailleurs, répondit-il.

— Vous avez un vocabulaire remarquablement développé, lui fit remarquer sarcastiquement Ba'al avant de s'avancer dans le couloir. Faites attention ou vous allez rattraper O'Neill. »

Vexé et un rien déstabilisé par l'aplomb du Goa'uld, Barns s'appliqua à trouver le chemin de la salle indiquée par Malone. Curieusement, celle-ci se trouvait en plein milieu des nombreux laboratoires hébergés au sein de la base. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte de la salle DF-122 quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il comprit la raison d'être du sourire en coin du capitaine.

Il referma aussitôt le panneau de métal et se retourna, paniqué avant de se rappeler, un peu trop tard, que ce qui était derrière lui n'était pas mieux. Le Goa'uld avait croisé les bras sur son torse et s'appliquait à le toiser imperturbablement.

« Ne sommes-nous pas sensés entrer ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Je… C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les bons ordres, hésita Barns.

— O'Neill m'a promis une compensation pour les informations que je lui ai fourni, pointa Ba'al en penchant la tête. Si vous décidiez de revenir sur sa parole, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'annihiler votre monde, expliqua-t-il posément.

— Compensation ? demanda le jeune homme en sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter considérablement.

— Il m'a promit un… _entretien_ avec l'un de vos scientifiques.

— McKay, souffla-t-il.

— C'était le nom évoqué, oui, approuva Ba'al. »

C'était mauvais, paniqua-t-il. Très mauvais. Et pour lui et pour McKay. Surtout pour McKay, décida-t-il en avisant l'anticipation joyeuse qui dansait dans les prunelles sombres du Goa'uld. Il avait dans l'idée que les membres de SG-1 avaient décidé de se débarrasser définitivement du scientifique. Et il était complice.

Indécis, il décida qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas simplement mal compris l'ordre de Malone. Barns se saisit de son talkie et s'empressa de contacter le capitaine.

« Malone, crachota la machine.

— Monsieur, c'est Barns. Je pense qu'il y a un problème avec l'ordre que vous…

— Il n'y a pas de problème Barns, pesta Malone. Et on ne vous paie pas pour penser ! Laissez le prisonnier dans la salle que je vous ais indiqué et rappliquez rapidement.

— Mais, mon Capitaine…

— C'est un ordre, soldat ! Exécution ! ordonna celui-ci avant qu'un dernier grésillement ne mette fin à la conversation. »

Barns rangea l'appareil, dépité. Il jeta un regard par la lucarne donnant sur la salle. McKay ressemblait à l'un de ses mannequins que les secouristes utilisaient pour faire leurs démonstrations. Un mannequin qui avait connu beaucoup de mauvais élèves, ajouta-t-il en prenant note des nombreux bandages et autres hématomes dont était recouvert le scientifique. Ba'al n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée.

« Vous devriez obéir, lui conseilla ce dernier. »

Hochant la tête, Barns inséra la carte magnétique dans l'applique murale et entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Il arrêta son mouvement et rassembla son courage – et ce qu'il lui restait de sens éthique – avant de se tourner vers le Goa'uld.

« Vous n'allez pas le… tuer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il craintivement.

— Non, le rassura Ba'al. J'aime m'amuser avec mes proies, expliqua-t-il.

— Oh.

— Vous devriez probablement rejoindre votre supérieur, pointa le Goa'uld.

— Oui. Ne le tuez pas, s'il vous plait, réitéra tout de même le jeune soldat avant de le laisser entrer dans la salle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'aura aucune séquelle _visible_, lança Ba'al après lui, sa voix recelant la promesse de douleurs à venir. »

La porte se referma derrière le Goa'uld dans un claquement sinistre. Barns frissonna en songeant à ce qui attendait McKay. Ba'al était décrit dans les rapports qu'il avait pu parcourir comme le maître incontesté de la torture. Curieusement, il n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

Un choc brutal le fit sursauter et il jeta un regard paniqué à la porte. Un second coup retentit, suivit cette fois d'un cri que Barns aurait eut du mal à qualifier de viril et le jeune soldat décida qu'il était temps de s'éloigner. Rapidement, ajouta-t-il en vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à errer dans les couloirs en quête de Malone, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le mess, décidant qu'il avait bien mérité un remontant. Il avait entendu que le Chef servait de la Jell-O et du lait à quatre heures. Après avoir remplit son plateau en ignorant le sourire goguenard de l'officier qui l'avait servit, il prit place à l'une des tables. A peine avait-il entamé son bol de gelée que la voix reconnaissable entre mille de Malone s'élevait.

« Alors mission accomplie, soldat ? demanda celui-ci en s'asseyant en face de lui.

— Oui, monsieur, répondit-il en repoussant son bol.

— Bien, approuva le capitaine avant d'attirer le restant de Jell-O à lui. »

Barns observa son supérieur finir son bol tout en se demandant comment est-ce que celui-ci pouvait parvenir à manger alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de condamner un homme à mort. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent et le jeune homme observa Starks et un autre soldat s'approcher. Les deux hommes parlaient fort et se tapaient sur l'épaule à grands renforts de félicitations.

Barns et Malone jetèrent tous deux un regard curieux dans leur direction lorsque ces derniers s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

« Ils en ont finis avec McKay, annonça Starks en prenant place autour de la table.

— Il est mort ? s'exclama Barns, paniqué.

— Non, je suis sûr que les docteurs trouveront un moyen de rattacher sa tête, répondit le soldat. Je plaisante, Barns, détendez-vous. »

Conscient que s'évanouir de soulagement ne l'aiderait pas à gagner le respect de ses collègues, le militaire porta son verre de lait à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante. Il prit plusieurs gorgées suivies d'une profonde inspiration avant de demander d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme :

« Dans quel état est-il ?

— En vie, répondit l'homme qui avait accompagné Starks. Caldwell, enchanté, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un signe de tête.

— Il est à l'infirmerie, ajouta Starks.

— Perte de sang ? tenta Malone.

— Nope. Crise de nerfs. »

Trois éclats de rire saluèrent l'annonce. Barns, lui, avait quelques scrupules.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, quand même, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

— Pardon ? s'exclamèrent ses coéquipiers.

— Il veut juste être aimé, pointa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh il peut, juste pas par nous, répondit Starks.

— Ni par Carter, ajouta Malone avec un air mauvais.

— A la limite, il faudrait lui trouver une fille sourde, aveugle, muette et dénuée de tout sens de l'odorat, conclut Caldwell avec un sourire moqueur. »

La conversation continua doucement. Barns venait de tirer une conclusion capitale de cette journée : il fallait que McKay déguerpisse de cette base avant que les membres du SG-C ne décident purement et simplement de le faire disparaître. Définitivement. Alors que le jeune homme envisageait de lui suggérer une mutation, il releva la tête à la mention du nom de Felger.

« J'ai entendu O'Neill et Jackson parier sur Felger, tout à l'heure, annonça Malone. Apparemment Teal'c a décidé de miser sur McKay. Plus grande résistance à la douleur, d'après lui.

— Felger ? demanda Barns. Le scientifique ?

— Yep, approuva Caldwell. Dingue de Carter, lui aussi.

— On pourrait organiser un combat de coqs, proposa Malone avec enthousiasme.

— Je pense que SG-1 à quelque chose d'un peu plus raffiné en tête, pointa Starks. A moins qu'ils ne décident simplement de l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Qu'en pensez-vous, soldat ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Barns n'en pensait rien du tout. A vrai dire, si. Il pensait qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter sa mère et choisir de reprendre l'entreprise familiale plutôt que de s'engager dans l'armée. Pas que le recyclage d'ordures ménagères lui paraisse beaucoup plus attirant que la situation actuelle. Ça ne se jouait quand même pas à grand-chose, admit-il.

« Son séjour au SG-C n'aura été qu'un long et tortueux chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital, remarqua Barns.

— T'inquiètes, fiston, SG-1 va l'aider à trouver un raccourci, lui assura Starks avec un clin d'œil. »

Ça n'annonçait rien de bon, songea le jeune homme en finissant son verre de lait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Carbo Queen

La rumeur enflait dans la base de jour en jour. Elle s'était éveillée doucement, au détour des couloirs, aux tables du mess, et s'était répandue peu à peu, de bouche à oreille, à une vitesse étonnement rapide. En chemin, elle s'était colorée, se voyant adjoindre de multiples petits détails qui la rendaient plus croustillante. En à peine une heure, elle avait atteint une telle démesure que sa propre mère ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Plusieurs versions circulaient dans la base. Personne n'avait de source sûre, mais peu importe : on ne parlait que de ça, et chacun y allait de sa propre hypothèse.

Barns avait quitté ses supérieurs au mess en sachant que SG-1 avait lancé un pari sur McKay et Felger. Il prit l'ascenseur, dans lequel un technicien blond – se pouvait-il que son nom soit Sailor ? Saler ? Quelque chose comme ça en tout cas. On l'avait déjà présenté à Barns mais il ne s'en souvenait plus – soufflait au sergent Snow que SG-1 avait prévu de tester un nouveau mélange à base de naquadah développé par le major Carter, légèrement explosif, sur les deux chiffes-molles. Barns n'y aurait pas cru, mais le technicien – Slier – avait le visage noir de suie, les cheveux dressés sur la tête et le bras retenu par un bandage provisoire, comme s'il venait effectivement d'être victime d'une explosion.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau de l'infirmerie et Sider en sortit en boitillant. Fidèle à sa formation de soldat, Barns s'avança promptement pour soutenir le blessé :

« Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Pas la peine, Soldat, lui répondit Smiders d'une voix blasée. On avait mal dosé la quantité de naquadah et l'explosion a été plus puissante que prévue. Ça m'a déboîté l'épaule. Mais rassurez-vous, il suffira de repasser un coup de peinture dans le labo du major Carter et il sera comme neuf !

- Mais la douleur… Votre blessure risque de vous désorienter, il vaut mieux que vous soyez accompagné.

- Oh, je connais le chemin de l'infirmerie comme ma poche. Vous pouvez me croire, même désorienté, je ne me perdrais pas. J'ai l'habitude. »

L'homme tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas bancal. Pour Barns, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute : tout le personnel de cette base était devenu cinglé. C'était peut-être dû au manque de sommeil. Ou bien à un virus extra-terrestre ? Anxieusement, le jeune homme regagna l'ascenseur en se demandant s'il devait rédiger un rapport à l'État Major pour l'informer de la contamination du SG-C par un facteur inconnu. A l'instant où les portes se refermaient, il aperçut brièvement un cheval qui tournait au coin du couloir. Apparemment, il était lui aussi contaminé… Trop tard pour le rapport, donc. Devant son air perdu, le sergent Snow se sentit obligé de rassurer le petit nouveau sur la situation :

« C'est seulement le cheval de Gengis Krala, un allié de P2X622. Il refusait de franchir la porte sans sa monture, et comme ils se faisaient canarder de toute part, SG-1 a cédé. C'est une belle bête, remarquez. Vous aimez les chevaux ? »

Le sergent Snow quitta l'ascenseur cinq étages plus haut, et fut remplacé par deux chercheurs, que Barns identifia plus ou moins comme des scientifiques. Il semblait à Barns que l'un d'eux était botaniste. Ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il avait les vêtements maculés de terre et transportait une plante en pot qui brillait d'une étrange lueur. Barns salua les deux hommes d'un signe de tête et ils reprirent leur conversation, l'air surexcité :

« … Alors j'ai terminé les tests, et devine quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est à cause de la terre. Elle fournit aux plantes une protéine qui les rend phosphorescentes. C'est peut-être lié à des filons de naquadah concentré en profondeur. Mais tu sais le plus fou ? Les pierres sont un mélange de granit et de silicate !

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Incroyable ! Au fait, en parlant de choses incroyables, tu connais la dernière ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Il parait que SG-1 va organiser un tournoi de chevalerie entre tous les… tu vois… les prétendants de Carter.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, les hommes seront à cheval et devront se battre à coup de grenades à Naquadah. Le major Carter vient juste de terminer de les concevoir. D'ailleurs, il paraît que les chevaux sont déjà là : Andrew en a vu un près de l'infirmerie ! »

Barns arriva finalement à la surface. Au checkpoint, il salua le major Kassel qui dévorait gaiement un beignet.

« Alors le bleu, ça se passe bien tes débuts au SG-C ? lui demanda l'homme avec bonne humeur.

- Plutôt, oui, Major. Mais, sauf votre respect, Major, je trouve que les gens ici sont parfois un peu… étonnants, formula prudemment Barns.

- Etonnants ? Complètement fêlés tu veux dire ! Siphonnés du bocal. Atteints au dernier degré. Ouais, c'est l'effet des radiations quand tu travailles trop près de la porte des étoiles. Ici, au checkpoint, je suis tranquille : aucun risque pour ma santé mentale !

- Et SG-1 ? Les radiations les ont atteintes, eux aussi ?

- Ah non, eux ils sont immunisés. Tiens, d'ailleurs demain, essaies de passer vers les laboratoires, il va y avoir un sacré spectacle.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ça, confia Barns. Avec des chevaux.

- C'est ça ! approuva bruyamment Kassel. Felger et McKay vont devoir nourrir les chevaux avec des carottes enrichies au naquadah. Une substance spéciale inventée par Carter. Ça rend les légumes lumineux, mais c'est aussi assez instable. Le gagnant sera celui qui aura réussi à rendre son cheval le plus fluo possible avant que la bête n'explose ! Des chevaux phosphorescents, c'est pas génial ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il gagne ?

- Bah, rien du tout. De toute façon, tous les deux se retrouveront couverts d'entrailles de chevaux. Ou, plus probablement, ils seront tous les deux soufflés par l'explosion. »

Barns s'excusa et prit poliment congé du major. Il ne croyait pas trop à toute cette histoire. Bien sûr, il y avait la substance explosive au naquadah, le cheval, la plante phosphorescente… Mais tout ça n'était qu'un hasard, non ? Kassel voulait seulement lui faire un peu peur, sûrement. Peut-être qu'il racontait ce genre de bobard à tous les nouveaux.

Suivant les ordres de Stark, Barns se dirigea vers la petite guérite du poste de garde. Il y arriva au moment où un gros camion se présentait à la barrière. Le chauffeur baissa sa vitre et s'adressa au garde en faction :

« Voilà mon passe. J'apporte le chargement de carotte. 700 kilos, quand même, vous en faites une de ces consommations ! »

Des carottes ? 700 kilos ? Barns pâli. Alors c'était vrai ? Prenant brusquement sa décision, le jeune homme partit en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, votre collègue ? s'étonna le chauffeur.

- Je sais pas. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les carottes.

- Mais le chef cuisinier m'a dit qu'il voulait préparer une purée de carotte pour accompagner le poisson. C'est plutôt bon, non ?

- Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas le poisson. »

Barns arriva complètement essoufflé au bureau du général Hammond. Il s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration avant de frapper à la porte. La voix du vieux général l'invita à entrer.

« Mon Général ! s'exclama-t-il en déboulant dans le bureau. Je dois vous prévenir ! Les vies des docteurs McKay et Felger sont en danger !

- Mais calmez-vous, Soldat. Et ne soyez pas si inquiet : ils connaissent parfaitement les risques.

- Alors vous êtes au courant ? s'écria Barns, abasourdi.

- Bien sûr, je sais quand même ce qui se passe dans ma base.

- Mais, mon Général, c'est affreux et cruel… »

Le général eut un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la rumeur jouait un mauvais tour à un nouveau venu à la base.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a raconté, Soldat, mais je vais vous expliquer la situation. Des volontaires ont été demandés pour tester un produit ramené par SG-1 de P2X622.

- La planète de Gengis Krala ?

- C'est ça. Un homme charmant, même si son cheval est un peu encombrant… Bref, les docteurs McKay et Felger se sont portés volontaires pour l'expérience. Ce soudain dévouement n'est peut-être pas étranger au fait que ce soit le major Carter qui la dirige, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. »

Rassuré, Barns s'excusa maladroitement de ses soupçons infondés. Hammond le considéra avec paternalisme :

« Je vais vous faire une fleur, Soldat. Vous avez eu le courage de venir me faire part de vos doutes, et je respecte ça. Demain, vous serez de garde à l'étage des laboratoires. Les résultats de l'expérience seront certainement… distrayants. »


End file.
